Monochrome Kiss
by toy.duck
Summary: Ciel awakens after the death of Angela Blanc and Ash Landers finding himself still very much alive. Confused why Sebastian had not taken his soul, Ciel realizes that he had subconsciously knew that his revenge was not yet done. The contract still in effect, this next chapter of the Phantomhives follows Ciel and Sebastian as they uncover a deadly plot and deadly new pawns.


Ciel woke with a start, his heart beating rapidly. It was all a dream wasn't it? The angels, dying, Sebastian. He looked up for a moment in shock. _Sebastian_. Where was he anyways? It didn't matter. Ciel balled his fists by his side, the sheets tangled between his fingers. He was so confused. He had welcomed death, allowed it to come to him, waited for it. However, instead, Ciel was here and very much alive. He thought it could all be over and done.

A slight commotion from outside his room directed his gaze. Instinctively reaching for the eye patch that laid on his bedside table, Ciel stopped when the familiar lanky form of his demon butler appeared. **"Good morning young master. I apologize, there was a problem in the kitchen and I could not retrieve your tea for you until now."** The problem was most likely Baldroy, but that was just a guess.

Watching Sebastian pour the tea as if nothing had happened, Ciel couldn't decide whether to keep his calm or lash out. He wanted answers, but this was Sebastian. The answers came out in half-truths and intentional deflections, although the demon apparently never lied. Sitting silently, watching warily from the corner of his eyes, Ciel wondered what exactly was going on. **"Young master. You have much to do today. The hospital visit has put you very far behind." **

"**Hospital visit?" **

"**Yes. Do you not remember? You were shot."** The smile that gave him a mixture of feline and crow characteristics crept over Sebastian's face. It was his taunting smile, the one that dared Ciel to question him. **"Asking a mortally wounded person to remember his stay in a hospital is impossible is it not?"** Ciel drawled, his emotions dormant under his mask. Nodding, as if in approval and pleasure, Sebastian merely bowed.

"**Today I have prepared for you a recently acquired tea called New Moon Drop,"** he sounded so cheerful. **"It is said that tea leaves harvested when the moon is dark it provide the perfect temperature for the soul."** Merely raising his eyebrows, Ciel took the tea as Sebastian set to dress him for the day. Was he taking care of a soul he couldn't yet harvest?

"**What is the schedule like then?"** Sebastian rattled off a list of names, people to meet, places to be. Ciel sighed. It was if he was dreaming. Suddenly, Ciel let out a gasp. There on his torso, an ugly mark of a scar showed that throbbed with pain as it was touched. A pain that a dreamer could not feel. Eyes wide, Ciel looked at his butler. "**What is the meaning of this?"** Sebastian merely smiled. **"Didn't I tell you that you were shot?"**

Quieted, Ciel quickly got up when his shoes were on. Grabbing his eye patch, the young lord of the Phantomhives quickly exited his room. What was he expecting though? His mansion to be in flames? Everyone dead? But everything was as it should be. He could hear Mey-Rin's exasperated sighs as she failed to clean and balance plates. The garden outside was burning as Finney tried to spruce it up, and more explosions coming from the kitchen. It seemed like a normal and perfect day.

"**Ho, ho, ho." **Ciel turned around to see Tanaka in his diminished state sipping his cup of tea. Sebastian was right behind, an eyebrow cocked. **"Is something wrong sir?" **Growling softly to himself, Ciel ran to his study, the room the same as he had left it before they had left for Paris. Before the burning of London. On his desk sat the ring of the Phantomhives, glinting a clear blue as it looked at him. Hadn't he sworn that he would not be the Queen's guard dog any longer? But then that must have changed. He wondered just how much had reverted back to its old self now that he had awaken.

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down_.

Standing in front of the window, Ciel didn't turn around as he heard the faithful steps of Sebastian. **"What game are you playing?" ** He could practically hear the demon's smirk as they squared off in front of one another. **"There is no game young master. Your contract is not done."** Shocked, Ciel turned to look at the black butler. **"It wasn't a dream though! The angels, the queen…"** Dying. Ciel trailed off looking at his lowly servant.

"**But did you believe truly that it was the end of it?"** Sebastian sneered. **"You disappoint me master. To believe that two mere angels would orchestrate this plot for the sole purpose of cleansing**_**.**_" But that was what Ciel thought, at the end. He wondered why it was his parents, why him of all people. There must have been more, someone else. Even as he waited for Sebastian to feast on him, Ciel still wondered if perhaps his revenge was not done.

"**So it would seem we are not done." **There was a slight chuckle in Ciel's voice. **"My soul still stays out of your reach does it not?" **Averting his gaze as he smiled, Sebastian smiled at his young master. His eyes hardened, Ciel turned back to look out the window. **"This is an order. We find the rest of the people who humiliated me and destroyed my family."**

"**Yes, my lord."**

_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady._

* * *

A/N: So I recently watched seasons 1 and 2 of Black Butler, and I absolutely love…only the first season. I'm just going to pretend the second season never happened and was just a 4-way-love square in Ciel's deluded mind. This picks up after the end of the anime first season with a twist (of course)! Please comment/review/let me know how I can make this better :)


End file.
